Harry Potter's Incredibly Weird Yule Ball
by ldragogode297
Summary: Just a short story; so far; but will hopefully get longer later on.  HarryxHungarianHorntail
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I neither own, or wish to own J. K. Rowlings Work of Literature.

A/N: Starts from Just after Harry is told about the Yule Ball.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A week ago, Harry would have said finding a partner would be a cinch compared to taking on a Hungarian Horntail. But now that he was done with the latter, and was facing the prospect of asking a girl to the ball, he thought he would rather have another round with the dragon. But then he thought of a truly _brilliant_ idea.

He would somehow get the Hungarian Horntail to go out with him. Disregarding the rather weird idea, he ran to the library to find a way to make that happen.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Just a small chapter/prologue. I always thought the dragons in HP were awesome, but apparently. no one else agreed. So, here I am.

I hope you enjoed it.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N Justpucky : Thanks for the idea! I hadn't thought of that, but that was a great thought! Hopefully It'll get put into this. :) (PS. Thanks for not overjudging me. It would suck if everyone thought this was stupid, huh?)

Anyway, heres the first chapter!

Disclaimer: JK Owns it and I don't.

XXXXXXXX

Chapter 1

Inside the library, Harry was perusing through the Beastiary Section of the Library.

"No, thats not it... Not that one either... Ah here we go!" Harry murmured as he found a small leatherbound book titled Dragons: A History. Flipping it open, he found the table of contents in the front of the book. They were in a (obviously) vertical line and the list went as:

_General Information about Dragons_

_An Extensive History of Dragons_

_Famous Dragons_

_Behaviour of Dragons_

and _Research on Dragons_.

Looking down the list, Harry decided that the Research part might be interesting. He looked at the page number and flipped to it.

'Research on Dragons'

Dragons, in ancient history have been known to be particularly violent and unstaisfied with eating livestock. We can say, however that there are some friendly dragons in the world. Professer Tagonist has been studying dragons for many years, along with a little known dragon tamer, one Charlie Weasly.

"Dragons are temperamental creatures," Prof Tagonist said when asked. "However, they are also sentimental creatures. If you can get one to like you, it is very easy to become friends with them. Also, we have learned that they are capable of turning into anthropomorphic creatures. We have also learned that the dragons cannot do it instinctively and must be taught by another, elder dragon. They also cannot transform when they are exceptionnaly angry."

When asked how big they can get, and how old, Prof Tagonist replied with...

Harry stopped reading after that, as he couldn't understand why that would matter. So now he knew. The more you know, they say...

XXXXXXXX

A/N Hopefully thats better than last time. I'm sorry if the Anthropomorphic (humanlike) Dragon offends you, but how awkward would it be if a giant dragon tried to fit into the yule ball place, It would fit, but might accidently hurt someone.

Also, Special thanks to Justpucky for reviewing. It means alot to me. :)


	3. Chapter 2

A/N I know its really fast after the last chapter but I couldn't wait to keep writing, so enjoy! :)

A/N 2 Also, just to alert anyone who thinks i'm something I'm not, I am indeed a teenage boy. So there.

Disclaimer: What do you expect?

xxxxxxxx

Chapter 2

Harry stretched as he woke up to start his was nearing the Yule Ball, but he wasn't worried. He started his day with a brush of his teeth and his shower, (he checked to see if he was thoroughly clean) he left to go search out Ron, as he had woken up a little later than he expected. Walking down towards the common room, he searched out Ron. There was Fred and George, entertaining some first years with their party tricks, Parvati working on something in the corner (Harry thought she looked pretty in the dress she was wearing) and some of the other girls giggling in the corner, but there was no Ron, So Harry left to the Great Hall to see if he was there.

He was, so Harry walked over to him and asked, "Do you think Charlie would mind me sending him a letter?"

Ron (who was eating) answered him with an, "I don't think so."

Harry left to send his letter to Charlie. It basiccally asked him if it was ok to go over there and see the dragons and him. It told him that he had taken to studying up dragons after the first task. Harry waited several hours for Hedwig to return with the response, and eagerly opened it when Hedwig returned.

It said yes, so he went to Headmaster Dumbledore's office to ask for a portkey there until several days before the yule ball, which was two weeks away.

Dumbledore considered it for a moment. "Hmmm... I suppose it would be ok..." He murmured. Harry smiled as he was given the portkey to Romania. "But be careful, Harry. We don't want you to get hurt, now dop we?" He smiled with a twinkle in his eye. (hehehe twinkle little star... Thats still funny)

Harry smiled back, and said, "Bye Headmaster! Seeya when I get back!"

Harry grabbed the portkey and spoke the secrety secret codeword secret, in complete secretness. (Its a secret) He was quickly transported to Romania, and the first thing he saw was Charlie standing in front of him.

"Hello Harry."

"Hey Charlie!"

"Harry," Charlie said as he spread his arms open in glee. "This... is the Dragon Den!"

XXXXXXXX

A/N Sorry, It had to be done. Enjoy, it as the chapters are steadily getting longer. Also, I made up the name the Dragon Den. I'm fairly sure that the name of Charlies place isn't named, so I took the liberty of giving it a name.

I hope you enjoyed, and as always... To Be Continued! (In a day or two)


End file.
